Some Yuugiou Japanese Words and Names for Help
by Blue the Werewolf
Summary: This is a collection of Japanese words and Yuugiou names translated from English to Japanese. It is all told by Jounouchi to Yuugi who does not understand Jou's lack of French skills.


These are some Japanese words and English to Japanese translations of Yuugiou names. Hope it will help! There is also a small story, SO IT IS A FANFIC!!!

---

Jouno hated doing homework. The only subject he could do was gym. He thrust his pile of papers onto a desk in study and grunted with frustration. The seat creaked loudly as he slumped into it. He opened his textbook and flipped through its pages. Jouno had to find out what the difference was between Brie and american chees then describe it in French. Joy.

Jounouchi sighed deeply. The room had a hush over it as the others in study hall tried to work. The door open and everyone looked up. It was Yuugi. He smiled shyly. Quickly, he scrurried through the room to where Jouno was sitting.Yuugi sat down. "I can see you are having trouble. Personally, I am kind of good at Francais. Do you what help?" Yuugi wondered.

"Ooo-yu-i," Jou reluctantly answered.

"Um, what did you say?"

"You know, ooo-yu-i. It's French for yes. O-U-I."

Yuugi sighed. "Do you mean, oui? It's pronounced wee"

"Non, you know that's French for no, ne?" Jouno said.

Yuugi slowly rubbed his temples to ease the migraine he had just acquired. He shook his head."Jounouchi, you don't understand French, comprenda?" Yuugi said.

"Com ... comprenda? Sorry, I don't speak dog."

"Jouno! Why not tell me some words from a language you know?"

"New Yorkese?"

"No! Japanese, baka," Yuugi urged.

"Oh! Okay ... When Japanese is translated into English,_ou_can equal_o_. Like aib_ou_= aib_o_, arigat_ou_= arigat_o_, Ry_ou_= Ry_o_... etc. There is much controversy about it. I use_o_except for Ryou.

There is some random vocabulary used sometimes in these things called 'fanfictions'.

---

Here are a couple in alphabetical order. Wow! I've got good memory!

Aibo – someone's love

Aku – evil

Aisha – a devotion to someone

Arigato – Thank you

Baba, unchi, kuso – shit

Baita – bitch

Baka – idiot

Bakarayou - harsher version of baka

Banpaia – vampire

Boku - 'I' polietly

Bonkotsu - common or mediocre person

Bou – shaggy dog

Bouji – sex

Chibi – runt; dwarf

Chikushoume – son-of-a-bitch

Daijoubu – all right

Daijoubu desu ka? – Are you all right?

Damare - Shut up!

Diipukisu – deep/French kiss

Do itashimashite – You're welcome

Douseiaisha – homosexual

Ecchi – Pervert (noun)

Eien – forever; eternity

Fakku – fuck

Gomen – Sorry

Hai – Yes

Hajimemashite – How are you?

Hayaku – Hurry!

Hentai – Perverted (adj.)

Hiasobi – play with fire/love

Hiertsukan – bastard

Hikari – light

Iie – No

Ikimashou – Let's go

Itai – Ouch

Ja – See you

Kaiinu, aiken – pet dog

Kamisama – OMG!

Kawaii – cute; dear

Kieuseru – fuck off; leave now

Kimi / Kare - 'you' polietly

Kissu – kiss

Kobanwa – Good afternoon

Koi – short for koibito

Koibito – lover; sweetheart

Koinu – Puppy

Konnichiwa – Hello

Kyoudaiai – brotherly love

Matte – Wait

Minna – everyone

Misomeru – to fall in love at first sight

Mou hitori no boku – Other self

Nani - What?

Nase - why

Ne – Right?

Neko – cat

Ohayo – Good morning

Okami – wolf

Okamiotoko – werewolf

Omae / Kisama - you

On'ai – love

Onegai – Sorry

Onshuu – love and hate

Ore / Waga - I or me

Otouto – Younger brother

Oyasumi – good night

Sensei – Teacher

Seto – straight or channel

Sugoi – Amazing

Tenshi – angel; high being

Uso – Lie

Usotsuki – Liar

Yami – darkness

Yamainu – wild dog; Japanese wolf

Yamero – Stop

Yuugi – friendship; game

Yuugijou – amusement center

Yuujou – friendship

---

Then there are our names that are mostly different in English. Here is what I know.

(English = Japanese)

Yugi = Yuugi Moutou

Spirit of the Puzzle / Yami = Yami / Yami no Yuugi

Bakura = Ryou Bakura

Ring's spirit = Bakura / Yami Bakura / Yami no Bakura

Marik = Malik

Rod's spirit / Malik's other personality = Yami Malik / Yami no Malik / Marik

Seto = Seto Kaiba

Mokuba = Mokuba Kaiba

Tea = Anzu

Tristan = Honda Hiroto

Duke Devlin = Otogi Ryuuji

Joey = Katsuya Jounouchi (Jouno, Jou)

Serentity = Shizuka

Grampa Mouto = Sugoroku

Mai = Mai

Pegasus = Pegasus

Gozaburo = Gozaburo

Noa = Noa

Espa Roba = Roba

Rebecca (teddy bear girl) = Rebecca

Bandit Keith (stereotype American) = Keith

Bones (lackey) = Kotsuzka

Rex Raptor = Ryuzaki

Weevil = Insector Haga

Mako Tsunami = Ryouta

Strings (guy controlled my Malik) = Strings

Shaadi = Shaadi

Ishizu = Isis

Odion = Rishid / Rishido

Dark Magician in past = High Priest Mahaado

Dark Magician Girl in past = Mana

Yami in past = Pharaoh Atem

Seto in past = Priest Set / Seth

Yami no Bakura in past - Nihakt (not sure how to spell) / Doroboo Bakura

Blue Eyes White Dragon in past (human) = Kisara

Ishizu in past = Priestess Aishizu

And finally, Shaadi in past = Priest Shaada."

---

"Thank you, Jou," Yuugi added.

"Nothing to it. He he, your name means game. But doesn't that mean 'Yuugiou King of Games' means 'Game King King of Games'?"

"Hmm, yes. I think."

"Wow! That's redundant. Ha ha, the Department of Redundancy Department. What were we talking about?"

At that moment, everyone in the room shhhh!ed them and yelled "Damare".

Jouno scratched his head and thought, "Hey, I didn't know they all knew Russian."

---

Review me with more words and corrections. I know I will be hearing from you, Aisha-san!


End file.
